


Oportunidades

by carolss



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: uma vez perdidas não voltam mais.





	Oportunidades

Era dito que o patrício de Ankn-Morpok provavelmente sabia mais sobre qualquer um dos habitantes de sua cidade do que o habitante em questão. Isso era um exagero, mas um que tinha como base a realidade.

Ele tentava estar ciente de tudo, de todos. Porque não estar significaria perder oportunidades, um dos principais exemplos disso era o comandante da patrulha da cidade.

Vetinari estava bem ciente de Sam Vimes, ele sabia o jeito que ele pensava e o jeito que ele agia, pelo que ele morreria e pelo que ele viveria, mas não foi sempre desse jeito, foi necessário um dragão atacar a cidade e ele ser trancado em uma cela para ele realmente ver quem aquele homem era.

Alguém mais dado a misticismos veria tal encontro como destino, mas o patrício via como um erro, porque esse deveria ter acontecido anos antes. Sam Vimes poderia ter sido útil por anos antes. Esse era um motivo forte o suficiente para sentir arrependimento, mas não era o único que existia.

Dentre os motivos estavam os anos que ele passou acreditando que ninguém se importava com aquela cidade como ele, ao ponto de coloca-la a frente de seus interesses egoístas. Anos com centenas de subordinados e nenhum parceiro.

E também haviam os motivos egoístas.

Os anos em que Vimes não estava casado. Anos em que ele poderia ter sido seu.

Aquela oportunidade passou, e era uma que ele estava bem certo que não se apresentaria de novo.


End file.
